


Худшие спутники во Вселенной

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor Who (2005), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blasphemy, Crossover, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Obscenities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Кроссовер с сериалом "В Филадельфии всегда солнечно", продолжение драббла "Худший бар во Вселенной".





	Худшие спутники во Вселенной

– То есть, хочешь сказать, что ты пришелец? Типа как в «Чужом»? – недоверчиво спросил Мак. – Что-то как-то не похож.  
Доктор, осчастливленный тем, что у него изо рта наконец-то вытащили кляп, затараторил:  
– Не совсем как в «Чужом», но совершенно точно пришелец. Я вроде как хороший пришелец, по крайней мере стараюсь им быть.  
– Эй, в «Чужом» пришелец охуенный!  
Доктор поспешно закивал в знак согласия.  
Спасла его от поедания, а ТАРДИС от покраски в зеленый чистая случайность – возвращение в бар Фрэнка и вопрос: «Какого хера вы тут делаете?». После сбивчивого рассказа шайки решили выслушать и точку зрения повязанного мужика.  
– Мне определенно знакома его рожа, – сказал Фрэнк перед тем, как они приступили к допросу.

***  
– Слышь, ушлепок, а ты Бога видел? – неожиданно спросил Мак.  
– Простите?  
– Ну, типа если ты из космоса, то должен был с ним пересекаться, он ведь тоже там тусит. Такой прикольный дядька в белом. Ну так что, видел?  
Доктор оживился.  
– О, мне попадалось великое множество богов. Пару раз даже меня так называли, – сообщил он доверительным тоном. – Только белое я давно не ношу, сложно отстирывается.  
Никто не понял, что произошло, но через секунду шайка бросилась оттаскивать от все еще связанного мужика Мака, душащего его с воплем:  
– Ах ты, сука!  
Когда страсти улеглись, Мак развил свою мысль:  
– Этот хер все врет. Никакой он не пришелец, и уж тем более не Бог. Все знают, как Бог выглядит.  
– Я не знаю, – вклинилась Милашка Ди.  
– Всем насрать на твою неграмотность, так что заткнись.  
– Нет, я серьезно.  
– Я уже сказал, что он должен быть в белом.  
– Денис тоже сегодня в белом.  
Денис расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.  
– Это потому что я бог секса.  
Все дружно скривились в отвращении.  
– Что? Разве я сказал неправду?  
– Короче, – Мак попытался вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, – по любому этот пидор не из космоса, к тому же он еще и богохульствует, так что, Ди и Чарли, сожрите его нахер и покончим с этим.  
Возвращение к гастрономической теме вывело Доктора из оцепенения.  
– Эй, постойте! Я на самом деле пришелец. Просто развяжите меня, и мы с ТАРДИС вам все докажем.  
– ТАРДИС? – переспросил Фрэнк, и вдруг его лицо прояснилось. – Я вспомнил, где видел этого хрена раньше! Ты ведь Доктор, верно? Ты меня помнишь? Я – малыш Фрэнки. Ты обещал взять нас с Жабиком в космос.  
Доктор внимательно посмотрел на него, силясь вспомнить.  
– Ну конечно! – воскликнул он обрадованно. – Маленький мальчик по имени Фрэнк Рейнолдс! Кажется, пятидесятые. Я тебя отлично помню. А вот Жабика нет, что на меня совсем не похоже.  
– Ну, вообще-то оказалось, что никакого Жабика на самом деле не существовало, я и был Жабиком. Кажется, Жабик появился как раз после того, как ты улетел и не вернулся.  
– А вот это уже на меня похоже, – смущенно пробормотал Доктор.  
Фрэнк бросился к шайке.  
– Ребята, я его знаю, это Доктор, он и правда инопланетянин, я встречал его в детстве.  
Денис был настроен скептично.  
– Учитывая, я что детство ты провел в психушке, пожирая мух, а психиатр ловил тебя гигантским сачком, то это стремная рекомендация.  
– Но сейчас-то я такой же нормальный как и все вы. Короче, этому мужику дохерища лет, а тот ящик, который вы хотели перекрасить, – его корабль.  
– Фрэнк, по-моему, вы с Чарли перенюхали клея.  
– Клей нюхает только Чарли, а я за своим здоровьем слежу. И вообще, какого хрена мы тут стоим и спорим? Давайте просто пойдем и проверим. А если я не прав, его всегда можно распродать на органы – у него два сердца, получим двойную выручку. Людей нужных я знаю. Без обид, Док.  
Шайка переглянулась. В конце концов они ничего не теряли. Нарушила молчание Милашка Ди.  
– А хера у него тоже два? – Все уставились на нее. – Что? Не говорите, что только мне стало интересно.

***  
ТАРДИС нервно гудела, Доктор носился вокруг приборной панели, шайка осматривалась вокруг.  
– Нехилая халупа, – высказал общее мнение Мак.  
– Нихера себе! – воскликнула Ди, выглянув наружу. – Парни, мы либо реально в космосе, либо нам надо еще закупить того пивасика, потому что от него случается отличный приход. Смотрите!  
Денис, Мак и Чарли бросились к дверям. Перед ними простиралась бесконечность.  
– Охренеть! – восхищенно прошептал Фрэнк.  
Глаза Дениса сразу загорелись.  
– Вот бы сюда телку затащить. Любая бы мне сразу же дала. И только представьте потом порно с элементами фэнтези.  
– А я бы пригласил сюда Официантку.  
– Чарли уймись, у тебя все равно как обычно нихера не вышло бы. В итоге ее бы просто трахнул этот пидор, – Денис махнул в сторону Доктора. Доктор открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, первый раз в жизни решив промолчать.  
– Так если он пидор, то зачем ему сдалась баба?  
– Потому что твою Официантку трахнули уже все, кто только мог, кроме тебя и Ди. Причем у Ди и то больше шансов.  
– Э, не-не-не-не-не, – запротестовала Ди. – Я по мужикам. На кой хер мне сдалась Официантка?  
– А на кой хер ты сдалась мужикам?  
– Вы опять начинаете?  
– Ди, ну никто ж не виноват, что ты похожа на гигантскую птицу и вообще страшная. Пора давно смириться…  
Привычно переругиваясь, шайка летела сквозь время и пространство, навстречу новым мирам. Доктор лишь надеялся, что Вселенная ему это простит.


End file.
